Casualidades
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: AU. Ambos habían recibido golpes duros en la misma tarde. Dicen que la vida, cuando te cierra una puerta, se abren otras. Y por coincidencias, ambos se hallaron sin buscarse. Fluff.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

**Advertencia: Lemon y palabras explícitas.**

* * *

**Casualidades**

Era una pareja ciertamente dispar. De todos los que podían imaginarse, ese par era bastante extraño. No tenía nada en común. Bueno, si se considera que ambos habían sido engañados por las personas que amaban, entonces sí. Y que compartían la misma cama.

Pese a todo, ambos estaban tirados en la cama, en un hotel de lujo. El neerlandés estaba fumando un cigarrillo mientras que el danés jugaba con el torso desnudo del primero. No había necesidad de decir palabra alguna en ese momento. Cualquier cosa que fuera dicha o mencionada, simplemente arruinaría el momento.

—Te amo.

Excepto, claro, esas dos palabras. Mathias sonrió al escuchar esas palabras de la boca del otro. Pocas veces se lo decía, así que se lo agradecía muchísimo cuando lo hacía. Pasó sus dedos por los labios de Vincent, sólo para jugar un poco más. Deseaba aprovechar cada momento de ese encuentro furtivo que apenas se daba una vez al mes o quizás dos, si el neerlandés accedía a las súplicas del nórdico.

—Yo te amo aún más —respondió con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

No era por mero capricho del de ojos verdes el que se dedicaran tan poco tiempo en persona. Diariamente, hablaban por teléfono, whatsapp o usaban el Skype, el cual solían usar para las charlas eróticas, e inclusive masturbarse si las cosas se ponían demasiado acaloradas. Ya le había dejado bien en claro que, si no fuera por las circunstancias en las cuales ambos se hallaban atrapados, podrían pasar más tiempo.

—Quiero más —Pidió Mathias, luego de un largo rato.

—No empieces —replicó el otro, mientras que seguía disfrutando del cigarrillo.

—Dame más —reiteró, sin prestar atención a lo que el otro le acababa de decir.

—Eres demasiado impaciente.

—He esperado dos años. Quiero más que una maldita noche —Éste se sentó en la cama, con los brazos cruzados y encaprichado. Había hecho un puchero en su rostro, pues quería que el otro lo consintiera.

Así, la eterna discusión que cada mes ocurría, había comenzado. Mathias quería más y Vincent quería que la relación continuara como hasta ese momento.

Para entender mejor, hay que remontarse a cómo había empezado todo: Un par de años atrás, un bar y dos hombres que estaban buscando huir de la aburrida rutina de su vida.

_Vincent estaba tomando un vaso de whisky, sin pensar en nada en particular. Estaba agotado, eso era todo. El trabajo de importador lo tenía exhausto. Su familia también. Hacía tiempo que estaba casado y aunque no quería abandonar a su cónyuge, había momentos que deseaba no haberse comprometido de ésa manera. Además, el maldito divorcio le saldría demasiado caro como para siquiera considerarlo._

_En particular, aquella tarde había encontrado a su pareja con alguien ocho años menor, follando en la cama matrimonial. No se extrañó, pues ya le habían mandado un montón de fotografías donde aquella mujer aparecía con ése muchacho que se suponía que debía limpiar la piscina y cuidar el jardín. _

_Pero hasta ese momento, no lo había querido creer. Es decir, incluso pensó que solamente se trataba de una mala broma. Photoshop. No obstante, ver a su mujer llegar al orgasmo con alguien que no fuera él, fue suficiente. Más que suficiente. _

_¿Qué rayos iba a hacer? Bueno, esa noche no iba a regresar a la cama con ella. Ya le había avisado que tenía mucho trabajo y que tenía que quedarse hasta tarde, así que era probable que regresaría a la mañana. Iría a la habitación de hotel que había reservado, usaría las drogas que había comprado de su proveedor de siempre, quizás pagar una prostituta o un gigoló para tener sexo sin descansar y luego, dormir. Sí, ése era el plan._

_A cualquiera le resultaría extraño que alguien como él contratase a una profesional del sexo, siendo lo guapo que era. Pero para él, era cuestión de simplicidad. No quería conquistar a nadie, ni mentir. Ya eran suficientes las mentiras que intercambia con su esposa. Al menos, iba a ser sincero con quien tuviera sexo. Era alguien anónimo, así que, ¿qué más daba?_

_Mientras que continuaba con sus propios pensamientos, un danés ingresó al lugar. Si bien ambos eran asiduos a ese bar, era la primera vez que se encontraban. Pasó sus dedos por el cabello desordenado y se sentó en la barra, coincidentemente, al lado del neerlandés. Lo miró un largo rato, pues le causaba curiosidad que contemplara de esa manera su trago._

—_¿Qué te ocurre, amigo? ¡Es viernes! ¡No deberías estar deprimido! —exclamó y a pesar de ser un completo desconocido, se dio el lujo de darle unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro. No supo por qué rayos dijo eso, pues era probable que estaba tan mal, tan triste como aquel._

_Sin embargo, el neerlandés no reaccionó. Sí, se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ése hombre en particular. Pero no quería hablar. No quería nada más que embriagarse y que la noche transcurriera tan rápido como pudiera._

_A pesar de que aquel saludo tan caluroso, eso no eximía al danés de los problemas. _

_De hecho, esa misma tarde, su prometida lo había dejado. Por otra persona más. Porque iban a tener un hijo juntos y hasta ese momento no le había contado absolutamente del amorío. Había estado trabajando en una campaña publicitaria para una importante empresa de juguetes, reconocida a nivel mundial, y no había tenido para estar con ella._

_Pero todo lo que encontró fue una nota. Ahora que se dio cuenta, la casa lucía vacía. El armario sólo tenía su ropa y nada más. La única habitación que estaba llena, era la de su hijo._

"—_Es culpa tuya, Mathias. Estabas ocupado. Siempre estás viajando y nunca tienes tiempo para tu hijo o para mí. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de retirarle de la guardería cuando te lo pedí o llevarle a los cumpleaños. ¿Te recuerdo que inclusive no viniste cuando cumplió un año?_

_Me harté. Encontré a alguien que me aprecia. Rainer vendrá conmigo, nos vamos a vivir a su casa. Y el bebé que llevó dentro es de él."_

_Su corazón fue arrancado, aplastado y destrozado en pocos minutos, con esas pocas palabras. La sonrisa que tenía, porque finalmente podría pasar el fin de semana con su hijo y su prometida, fue borrada y la reemplazó una enorme tristeza que lo golpeó tan duro que por momentos pensó que no podría dejar de respirar._

_Había sido su novia desde la secundaria. Había sido la única persona con la que había estado. Habían tenido un niño hacía un par de años, así que cuando se enteró del segundo embarazo, se había puesto extremadamente feliz. Nunca, en todos esos años que habían estado juntos, se le había ocurrido ir con alguien más. ¡Todo lo que había hecho era trabajar para que no le faltara nada!_

_Mandó todo a la mierda. Tiró todo, destrozó todas las fotografías de la casa. Estaba deshecho. Su única solución fue salir a tomar, tirarse a alguien sin compromiso y encontrar paz por unas horas. Hasta que decidiera qué demonios iba a hacer con esos sentimientos horribles._

_Volvió a mirar al holandés. Había sido todo una mera casualidad el que ambos estuvieran allí, ya que Mathias había considerado ir a uno de esos "clubes de caballeros". Pero como estaba seguro de que iba a perder la cabeza si viera a alguien que se pareciera a su ex, prefirió aquel bar._

—_Los chicos lindos no deberían andar por estos lares —comentó luego de un rato Vincent, pues se había fijado en el aspecto de aquel. Fue un comentario bastante cualquiera. No pretendía nada más. Pero eso bastó para que sus vidas se vieran entrelazadas._

—_Mi novia está embarazada de mi mejor amigo —replicó el danés. No le debía explicaciones a nadie pero por alguna razón, se lo había contado. Quizás por el hecho de que no volvería a ver a ese extraño que estaba ahí. No tenía nada que perder al decirlo —Así que necesito un lugar donde pueda olvidar —comentó y luego pidió un vaso del vodka más fuerte que podía tener el bartender._

—_Mi esposa se acuesta con el jardinero —contestó éste y se rió amargamente, para después de tomar otro sorbo —Estamos empatados, supongo —Levantó la mirada para echar otro vistazo al que se había sentado a su lado. Era bastante guapo, para ser sincero. Le devolvió una sonrisa triste. _

_Mathias sonrió. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos estaba pasando por un buen momento de su vida, le pareció algo cómico las razones por las cuales estaban ahí sentados. Nunca se habían visto en la vida, pero ahí estaban, tomando por motivos similares. Suspiró. Quizás había escogido bien después de todo. _

_No sabía si sería una buena idea. Bueno, era probable que luego no volverían a verse, así que no tenía ningún problema en proponérselo. Sólo quería follar, embriagarse y nada más. Y como aquel le había contado lo que le había ocurrido, pensó que eso era todo lo que buscaba. Al final, ambos saldrían ganando._

—_¿Tienes planes para el resto de la noche? —le preguntó —Porque yo, aparte de esto, no tengo nada. Y para ser sincero, no tengo ganas de regresar a casa. ¿Quieres, no sé…? —Pensó que con decir eso, ya era suficiente. Había que ser medio imbécil para no darse cuenta de la indirecta._

_Vincent se dio cuenta de lo que aquel le quiso decir. Bueno, eso le ahorraba el tener que buscar y pagar a una prostituta. Además, no se veía nada mal. ¿Por qué no? Ambos lo habían perdido todo esa tarde. No había nada más que podía escaparse de las manos. Tomó lo que quedaba de su whisky y se puso de pie._

_Escribió rápidamente la dirección del hotel en donde se quedaba y el número de habitación._

—_Si estás seguro, te esperaré —comentó y se arregló la bufanda que vestía. No sabía que esperar. Si iba, bien. Si no, ya hallaría alguien que le hiciera compañía. Sin embargo, algo le decía que el danés sería una excelente forma de ahogar las penas. Pagó y se retiró hacia su vehículo._

_Luego de un rato, Mathias dejó escapar un suspiro. Hizo lo mismo que el holandés y fue tras él. No tenía ninguna atadura, así que era libre de tener sexo con quién se le diera la gana. Así que, luego de decidirse que ya no pensaría en lo que pasó aquella tarde, condujo directamente hacia al hotel._

_Era uno de lujo, así que supuso que ese hombre era alguien importante. Bien. Por un segundo, pensó que iría a un motel de poca monta. Sólo guardó la billetera en su bolsillo y caminó hacia al cuarto. Pensar en su ex follándose a su amigo le hacía estar aún más seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Golpeó varias veces la puerta. _

_Por su lado, Vincent estuvo sentado un largo rato, pensando sobre el danés. Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó que alguien estaba afuera. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Había venido así como se lo había dicho. Se puso de pie, ya que no quería hacerle esperar. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado ansioso por el calor de alguien más, aunque fuera una persona desconocida. _

_La abrió y sin intercambiar palabras, Mathias ingresó a la enorme habitación de hotel. No estaba nada mal. Ambos se miraron, como si estuvieran contemplando a un oponente. Lo cierto era que cuando el danés se dio cuenta de ello, el otro ya le estaba besando los labios. No hizo nada para impedírselo. Sólo dejó que lo atacara de esa forma tan salvaje. _

_Dos mundos, que ya de por sí estaban destruidos, colisionaron en ese preciso instante en que sus labios se unieron. Todo lo que hubiera ocurrido antes de ese encuentro, había dejado existir para que ambos pudieran unirse. ¿Qué más daba si nadie entendía lo que ellos experimentaban en ese instante?_

_Vincent empujó al danés sobre la cama. La ropa cayó como si un torbellino hubiera pasado en el dormitorio. Las piernas abiertas del segundo rodeaban las caderas del primero. Los ojos claros de ambos volvieron a hallarse, como si estuvieran buscando alguna especie de confort en el otro._

_Entonces sucedió. Mathias gritó cuando el otro lo penetró de ésa manera. Lágrimas salieron y cayeron por las mejillas. Como si ése dolor hubiera conseguido que todo lo que había retenido en su corazón, se desatara con esa penetración. Toda la tristeza enterrada, salió desbordando gracias a la invasión del neerlandés._

_Éste no preguntó. Porque sabía por qué lloraba. Porque podía comprender qué fue lo que le causó aquel dolor tan punzante. Acercó su rostro para poder darle otro beso tranquilizador en los labios, para decirle de cierta manera, que él lo entendía. Por supuesto, eso no dejó que aquel dejara el llanto, pero lo hizo sentir un poco mejor._

_Varios gemidos salieron al rato de la boca de ambos. El neerlandés, más adelante, diría que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado aquella noche al hablar de la primera vez que tuvo sexo con el nórdico. Sin embargo, era una mentira. ¿Cómo olvidar la primera vez que lloraba en su vida adulta?_

_La irritación de todo lo que le había pasado comenzó a aflorar. Sus ojos se aguaron, mientras que se movía intensamente en el interior de aquel. Descargó todo lo que tenía escondido en su pecho con el danés. No pretendió nunca que eso sucediera. Bueno, ninguno de los dos. Pero ambos terminaron con los sentimientos más profundos a flor de piel, pese a que solo y exclusivamente estaban allí para follar y nada más._

_El orgasmo lo fue todo para ambos, lo que no los separaría más. El engaño, el hecho de llevar con la culpa de lo que otras personas habían hecho, el estrés que el trabajo les producía constantemente… Todo eso salió en un gemido que los dejó exhaustos. Gracias a esa sensación tan deliciosa, tan embriagante, tan… No había palabra suficiente para describirla. Sólo sabían que, desde ese entonces, estaban adictos el uno al otro. Que no podían escapar del otro, aunque lo quisieran, porque esa noche los había unido._

_Se rindieron. Parecían dos adolescentes hormonados que acababan de descubrir el sexo. A pesar de que ambos estaban rozando la treintena…_

Mathias estaba jodidamente frustrado con las respuestas que le daba su compañero de alcoba. No quería esperar más. Estaba harto. ¿Por qué tenía qué hacerlo?

—Divórciate —le exigió luego de estar un largo rato en silencio.

—Es complicado —comentó el neerladés.

—No. Vas a la corte y solicitas el divorcio de Isabel —le replicó. Estaba cansado de ser el segundo plato del rubio. ¿Acaso se sentía avergonzado de él?

—No puedo.

—¿Aún la amas? ¿Eso es? —Estaba a punto de ponerse a lagrimear de nuevo. No entendía por qué no podía abandonar a su esposa por él. No lo comprendía. Si hasta le había llegado a afirmar que "él era su razón de vivir". ¿Por qué, entonces, su razón de vivir no era motivo suficiente para que abandone a su mujer?

El otro tiró su cigarrillo en el cenicero y lo agarró por sus caderas, sin levantarse de la cama. El danés, a pesar de sentir tal cosa, no se dio la vuelta. Se mantuvo con el puchero en su rostro, inflexible.

—No. No la amo. Quizás nunca lo hice —admitió luego de pensar cuáles serían las palabras correctas para calmar al contrario.

—¿Entonces? ¿No es razón suficiente para que la abandones? ¡Ni siquiera te quiere! —exclamó molesto —¡Yo abandonaría lo que fuera para estar a tu lado! ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?! —le reclamó enojado, furioso. No quería que alguien volviera a romperle el corazón. Mucho menos por esa persona que lo había sanado.

El neerlandés estaba cansado de ello. Pero porque era él, se lo iba a explicar otra vez.

—Tú eres mi refugio, idiota. No arruines eso. La rutina va a hacer que nos aburramos. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? No quiero… No quiero que perdamos esto —le dijo, intentando de no sonar tan jodidamente cursi. Adoraba a aquel como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Los ojos del danés se abrieron de par en par y luego se dio la vuelta.

—¿Refugio? —indagó. Le resultó muy curioso que usara tal palabra.

—Puedo ser yo sin importar nada más, porque me aceptas así —Quería hundir su rostro, avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir. Era absurdo. Pero Mathias se había convertido en su mundo y no necesitaba de nadie más.

Aquello hizo explotar el corazón del otro en mil emociones distintas.

—Al menos, considéralo. Si de verdad piensas eso, conejo —Le dio un cálido beso en los labios antes de retomar e ir por la segunda ronda de la noche —Y espero que pronto estés listo para conocer a Rayner —comentó entre besos, feliz, muy feliz de las cosas que el neerlandés era capaz de decirle.

Sí. Quizás era hora. Hora de permitirse ser completamente feliz, luego de una vida de sacrificios absurdos, de mentiras y engaños. Sí, podría dejar que Mathias se apoderara de todo. Ya era dueño de su alma, de su corazón, entonces podría permitir que ocupara el resto de su vida… Porque realmente tendría que ser un imbécil para dejar escapar a la única persona que había conseguido penetrarle en el alma.

—Te he amado desde esa primera noche…

* * *

Gracias por leer~


End file.
